I will call you Son
by Bosmer
Summary: A good man, with a good heart, becomes a vampire. His life turns into a nightmare, until he meets the mortal Cassides-family. But he cannot change what he has become... Many thanks to Moriji, who made this story possible. Being rewritten.
1. Thesper

**I will call you Son**

Author's notes: The main characters were created in a roleplay, named The Tides of War –part II. They were created by Moriji and I took one of them under my wings. Together we gave them life. Now I will tell their tale, starting from my character. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of the characters from the games._

* * *

Introduction

Three nights they had kept him. He had screamed for hours as he felt his body transform. His mind drifting between nightmare and consciousness, the images that filled his head nearly drove him insane; blood and death were all he saw. When he finally woke, his world had changed and the memories of his previous life were vague. His mortal life was over.

_But I remember the stars; they had lighted my path home. Home, the place where she had been.... She was beautiful, with her long brown hair, curling upon her shoulders, her deep green eyes. Her name--why can I not remember her name?_

His body rose from the cold stone beneath him. White eyes looked at him, and his body responded to their will. He was driven by instinct which was slowly consuming his soul.

_I never spoke to her, I was always too afraid. I just looked at her from a distance. I should have spoken to her._

Hands pushed against him, pushed him forward until his feet touched the ground.  
"Thesper..."  
He opened his eyes and turned his head into the direction of the voice. He recognised the sound and a shiver went up his spine. The nightmare passed and his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him, and he saw he was in a cave, sitting on a stone bed. Two shadows stood near him, looking at him, grinning; they were already mocking him.  
"My son..." the voice continued.  
Words escaped from Thesper's mouth and he was surprised by their sound: his voice was changed, it sounded lower and more like the growl of a beast.  
"Yes, Father?" he asked the creature before him.  
He heard the words and understood. Five years ago he had lost his father, now he had a new one.


	2. Welcome

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 1

Thesper awoke and stared into the white eyes next to him. The silence was broken by a soft, female voice. "Good evening," the woman next to him said. She wore a black silk dress and her long hair, which reached to her shoulders, was the same raven colour.

"Who are you?" he inquired, sitting up straight.

"Isabeau," she answered, "I am your Sister and Protector."

"Protector?" Thesper asked, arching an eyebrow, to which she nodded and smiled.

"You're a New-Blood. I will teach you what you need to know."

Thesper was slightly confused and remained silent to hear what more she had to say. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. He nodded, now aware of the strange feeling growing inside him. It did not feel like the hunger he was used to, it was not his stomach that called for food, but instead his whole body seemed to scream.

"Good, Father will soon bring your meal."

"He will bring it?" He was surprised. He did not know much about a vampire's life, but this certainly was not what he had expected.

"It is custom in our Family that Father brings the first meal of the New-Blood. And tonight, that will be yours," Isabeau explained. She smiled again and stood up, and Thesper followed her. They walked through a long hallway with several stones cut out of the wall; these were sleeping corners, Thesper thought, here he would have to sleep from now on.

They entered a big, round room filled with people: his new Family. Everyone was gathering. There was an open space in the middle of the room, a circle surrounded with burning torches. Thesper looked at Isabeau, but she only grinned mysteriously. Finally they stopped, taking a place between the others. They were all looking at him. Of course, he thought, he was a New-Blood.

Suddenly everyone became quiet and footsteps could be heard. Thesper felt another shiver up his spine, the same shiver he had before. He wanted to ask Isabeau about it, but she pressed her finger to her lips: talking was not allowed. For a moment, all eyes were focused on the center of the room, until a tall shadow appeared. Thesper stared, curious, at his Father. The vampire was old and powerful, and Thesper could not keep his eyes off of him. But his curiousity turned to fear when he saw his Father had not come alone. He held a young child by the wrist; she was crying and moaning, calling for her mother. She was afraid, so afraid.

His father reached the center of the circle and he slowly spoke with his deep, terrible voice. "Where is he?"

Thesper froze instantly. He realised what was going on, he knew what they wanted of him. But he didn't want to. He never asked for this, they had taken him. "No, no...." Thesper whispered with a voice too soft to be heard. Isabeau pushed him forward. He wanted to struggle, but the hands around him kept pushing him further into the circle. Trembling, he stood before his Father. The old vampire looked at him with a grin.

"Take the girl, my son. Taste her sweet, red nectar!" he laughed.

Thesper shook his head. "No, no...." he whispered again. His Father grinned once more, but then he grabbed Thesper's wrist and painfully pinned it behind his back. Thesper screamed as his Father forced him to his knees. The others laughed, even Isabeau, his Protector.

"You will feed, my son," his Father whispered in his ear, "One way or another." Thesper lifted his head and stared into the green eyes of the girl. So afraid.

Thesper's eyes widened when he saw his Father come closer towards her. She screamed, and Thesper watched her fall, but his Father did not drink; he just left her there on the floor, her blood dripping from her neck. Thesper stared as the red liquid formed a puddle and he felt the hunger grow stronger inside him. His breath stopped.

Instinct took over.


	3. Hunt

Thank you, quirk, for the review! I appreciate it. =)

* * *

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 2

Thesper sat on the floor, leaning against the bars of his cage, as the tall shadow looked down upon him with a grin. "How is he doing?" Father asked Isabeau.

"Better than the others did," she answered, grinning as well.

"Did he say anything?" he continued as he walked around the cage.

"He hasn't said a word, not for four days," she said, "But I'll break him eventually."

"I know you will," Father answered, looking at her, "I trust your skills." Isabeau's  
eyes lit up at this.

Father kneeled down next to the young vampire. "Maybe we should release him?" he said and took a close look at him.

"Do you think he is ready?" Isabeau asked with hesitation in her voice.

Father did not answer, but bent to Thesper's ear. "Hello, kid." Thesper's eyes widened in fear, but he did not move; he kept staring at the wall in front of him.

"Listen carefully, son. Listen to what I say...."

Thesper slowly woke from his trance and turned his eyes toward his Father, and Father nodded to Isabeau and she walked to the cage door. When Father said the word to Thesper, she opened the door immediately. He pronounced the word very slowly.

"Hunt."

The way he said it gave Thesper a weird feeling inside. For a few moments he sat there, still staring, and then he turned his head and looked at the open door. Was it because of the word his Father had said or because of the taste of freedom? He did not know, but suddenly a rush of adrenaline went through his body. Without thinking, he jumped up and ran, through the hallway, through the round chamber, until he reached the cave exit. Nobody stopped him, they only grinned at him as he passed. Why did nobody stop him?

Outside he slowed down and inhaled the cool night air. He was free, he was finally free! They had locked him up not long after the ritual and they had held him there for four days--four whole days without feeding.

He sighed, relieved. The rush disappeared and he became tired. He sat down on a rock to rest and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift away as he embraced the silence. While he sat there next to the road, his eyes popped open when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He looked around, alarmed, but his view was blocked by trees. He realised then that his hearing was not normal, and he stood up, almost too afraid to breathe. He knew that the mortal was far away, even a couple of miles, and still he had heard him. Thesper walked to a nearby tree and climbed it, surprised by his improved strength; maybe this new life was not such a curse after all.

Sitting on a branch, he stared at the road and waited. Time went by and finally the traveler came into sight. It was a man of middle age and a trader by the looks of him.  
Suddenly Thesper experienced a new feeling. What he was thinking at that moment surprised him: He wondered what the man would taste like.

The man passed the tree and Thesper jumped, and landed on his back, pushing him to the ground.

Hunt.

The word seemed stuck in his mind and he could not think of anything else. Thesper stared into the eyes of the man, but the trader's screams of fear did not affect him. He tried not to, but he grinned. His hunger was too great, too overwhelming, and his grin remained as he put his fangs into the warm flesh. Sweet, red nectar.


	4. Alone

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 4

_The woman was crying, but what he saw were no tears... He stared into her eyes, trying to remember who she was. Why couldn't he remember her name?_

_230 years of murder and feeding... Black spots upon his cursed soul. The eyes of his victims haunting him in every dream._

_Why couldn't he remember her face? Only her eyes he remembered. Those terrible deep green eyes!_

Thesper woke from his nightmare. He opened an eye to look around. To his surprise, he could see the stars. Slowly the feeling in his limbs returned. And it hurt. His whole body... He tried to move his head, but noticed he couldn't. Thesper took a deep breath and whispered a name. He called for the one that would never leave him...

"Isabeau?"

There came no answer. What was going on?

He tried again to move his head. With some effort his body responded. His head moved an inch and now he could see a roof.

Thesper's eyes widened. A roof? He was near a house! And here he was, lying on the ground, unable to get away! A few seconds went by while he tried to come up with a plan. But his head was full of questions. How did he get here? And where were the others? Had they brought him here?

He forced himself to move once more. He screamed out of pain as he moved his arms, pushing himself up from the ground. He figured one of his arms was broken and probably a rib too.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a light go on in the house. Someone had heard him. He pushed again until he sat straight. Never he had felt so much pain... He started to drag himself over the ground, suddenly aware of the big hole in his leg. He could not use his right foot...

Someone opened the door of the house and came outside. Thesper did not look, but went on. He had to get out of here before someone saw him.

Footsteps into his direction, first soft and slow, then running. He was spotted. The person was carrying a torch, Thesper could feel the dangerous flames come closer. Now he panicked, his heart beating like crazy. His body was too weak to hold on and he fell down. His mind drifted away and it became dark. He didn't care anymore... He was dead anyway, by the stranger or by his wounds. He prepared himself to die, felt his soul leave his body.

Then something happened he did not understand. A voice called him back. Such sweet, beautiful voice. A hand touched his shoulder. Not aggressive, but friendly.

"Please, don't die..." the voice said, "I'll help you... Don't die."

Thesper could not respond, but slightly opened his mouth. He had a chance... Other footsteps came too. Now there were two people standing next to him. Their voices spoke and Thesper listened.

"Are you certain of this, Lucia?" a male voice asked.

"We need to help him..." Lucia responded, the voice he had heard before.

Hands lifted him from the ground, gently not to hurt him. It did hurt, but Thesper knew it would. They carried him away and a door opened. Carefully they brought him downstairs. It smelled like a cellar...

Then he passed out. But he was no longer afraid.


	5. The Inn

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 5

Thesper slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on something soft, it felt like a bedroll...

And he was covered with... a blanket? He looked around and saw that he was indeed in a cellar, as he had thought. The room had a few candles, which gave some light. There were several barrels, crates and shelves with bottles. On the floor next to him, there stood a deep bowl, filled with water. Thesper turned to it and noticed how easy it was to move. He looked at his leg and saw that the wound had healed. There was nothing left but a scar. The pain in his body was gone. They had cured him... Who were this people and why would they cure a vampire?

He grunted when he felt something familiar enter his body. The pain had been overwhelming and too terrible to feel it, but now he was certain of it. He was hungry...

He lifted his head when the door opened. A woman came in. Thesper wanted to jump at her, kill her immediately and feed... But he could only stare at her. She was as beautiful as her voice had sounded... And even more, she was smiling!

The woman closed the door behind her and came towards him. Thesper sat up straight and leaned against the wall. With all the strength he possesed, he tried to stay still. This woman had saved his life... He could not feed on her...

"It seems you are doing well," she said with a smile and sat down next to him. Thesper did not speak. This had to be a dream... This could not be real... The woman laughed when she saw his wierd expression. Thesper smiled softly, confused by his own behavior.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. He nodded. She laughed again.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Thesper's smile got bigger.

"Thesper..." he answered, still staring at her.

"I am Lucia," she said. Thesper nodded again.

"I know."

"My husband Arrius is upstairs. We're running this Inn."

"Thank you," Thesper then said. She looked at him and smiled once more.

"You were dying, we could not leave you there."

Thesper relaxed a bit and tried to forget his hunger. He wanted to know more about her... He smelled her light parfume, the blood running through her vaines... He could hear her soft heartbeat and...

"You're pregnant!" he suddenly said surprised. She smiled again.

"A few months..." she said. "It doesn't show yet."

The young vampire did not know what was happening to him. He did not understand his strange feelings... And now he knew she was pregnant... It only got worse. He stretched his hand and touched her belly. He could sense the life inside it... The nightmare of his immortal life seemed to have vanished. What had happened to him did not matter anymore...

But his feeling of happiness did not take long. The door opened again and this time a man stepped in. When the man saw Thesper sitting next to his wife, he became angry and yelled at him.

"Stay away from her, beast!" he yelled. "Don't you dare to touch her!"

Thesper let go of Lucia and hissed. Lucia stood up and tried to calm down her husband.

"It's alright, Arrius. He means no harm..."

"He could have hurt you! He could have turned you in one of those... monsters!"

"But he didn't! He thanked me..."

Thesper stood up and moved to a corner. He held eye contact with Arrius and growled. He knew why Arrius responed like this, even understood it. The mortal was right. He was a monster, the woman had risked her life.

"I will leave..." he whispered, but loud enough to be heard. "I will go away and leave you alone..."

"Good idea! Get out!" Arrius yelled. But Lucia did not agree.

"Oh, please, stay for a while! Please!"

Arrius looked at her with big eyes.

"Why are you doing this, love? What do you want with him?"

"I want to learn more about him..." Lucia whispered as she looked at Thesper. The vampire's behavior suddenly changed and he calmed down.

"Why?" he asked. Arrius stayed quiet. He wanted to ask the same.

"You have proven that I can trust you," Lucia answered. "You were with me, alone. You did not harm me. I know I can trust you..."

It became quiet. No one talked. Arrius sighed.

"Alright then," he said. "You can stay here if you want to. If that is what my wife wants, I'll listen. But if you ever hurt her..."

"I will not," Thesper answered. Arrius nodded and then took his wife back upstairs.

Thesper sat down again. All his previous questions were gone. Now he could only think about one thing: why?


	6. Boy

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 6

"Thesper, you idiot! Where are you?" Arrius screamed from up the stairs. Thesper peeked around the corner of the cellar.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Get up here! It's time! The doctor has arrived already!" Arrius answered loud.

"Then what do you need me for?"

Arrius sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"She wants you up there too, idiot! Are you coming or not?"

Arrius did not have to ask that twice. In a few seconds, Thesper was standing next to him.

"Why didn't you say that?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Arrius laughed and started to push him upstairs, to the chambers. They reached Lucia's room and went in. Lucia was lying on a bed, the doctor standing in front of her. He looked up for a moment when they entered but then concentrated again on his task. Lucia suddenly screamed and when she did, Thesper gave a yell too. He turned quickly around and ran back to the hallway. Arrius sighed again and followed him.

"What was that about?" he asked Thesper as he closed the door behind him.

"Why does she wants me in there?" Thesper answered, breathing heavily.

"Because you're our friend..." Arrius answered, surprised about the question. "Shall we go back?"

Thesper stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" he said. "Look at her! She's so..."

"Beautiful?"

"Bloody!"

Lucia screamed again, now calling for Arrius.

"Do whatever you want, I want to be with her," Arrius said. He looked once more at Thesper before he entered the room. Thesper stayed in the hallway. He closed his eyes and pushed his back against the wall. He could not do this... He really couldn't... The smell of blood was too strong. Thesper was afraid he could not control himself...

He concentrated and searched for the empty place in his mind. He had used it many times before. It was a mental state that he had taughed himself. Everytime his Father had tortured him, everytime the pain became unbearable, he searched for that safe spot. Finally he found it and locked himself away, leaving the screams and smells behind him. Finally he was able to breath again! Now he could think clear...

Why didn't he want to go in? Why was he so afraid? He had made a promise, several months ago... He had promised he would not hurt her. And he had kept that promise. Why would he break it now? Thesper knew he loved the woman... He knew he would love the child she was carrying, the child that was ready to come out. Did he really want to miss this event, because he was afraid?

Thesper opened his eyes. His breath was normal and so was his heartbeat. He relaxed his shoulders and turned to the door. With a slow movement he opened it and walked in.

The smile on her face made everything right... It took just a second, before the pain made it dissapear again. But Thesper felt strong enough to stay. Then the doctor spoke those famous words...

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Lucia reached out for the child and took it in her arms.

"Do you have a name yet?" Thesper asked with a smile.

"Marcus..." Arrius answered.

Thesper stared at the crying child. He loved him already.

"Marcus..." Thesper whispered. "Boy..."


	7. The Song

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 7

Thesper layed on the roof, looking at the moons. It was a calm night. Most of the guests in the Inn had left already and those who had stayed were almost asleep on their tables. Marcus was almost four years old now and life had been good. Thesper had stopped feeding on innocents. He went out once a month and only hunted on criminals or beggars. No one in town asked questions about the strange incidents. And no one questioned the two holes in the victims' necks.

Thesper smiled as he recognised the boy's scent.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?" he asked without looking. Marcus' head popped out the window.

"Not tired," he said with a big smile.

Thesper moved to the side of the roof and looked at Marcus. The young boy looked back, still smiling.

"Will you sleep if I come down?" Thesper asked. Marcus nodded. A few movements later, Thesper stood next to him in his room.

"In bed, you," he laughed and Marcus ran quickly to his bed. Thesper sat down next to him.

"It's late," he said. "Time to sleep..."

"Not tired," Marcus said again. Thesper sighed.

"When will you be tired enough?" he asked and frowned.

"Mommy sings..." the boy said. Thesper's face turned sour.

"Sing? You don't want me to sing to you, do you?" Marcus nodded softly.

"I can't sing..." Thesper said.

"Yes, you can... I've heard you sing before," the boy answered.

"I can't sing..." Thesper repeated, more serious.

The boy was right. Thesper had been singing. But he had hoped no one had heard him... The words the song contained were not meant for a mortal's ear...

"Fine," Thesper said, as he saw Marcus' dissapointed eyes.

"But I will not sing that song for you."

"Then what song will you sing, Thesp?"

"Close your eyes and find out..." Thesper smiled. The boy did what he asked and Thesper cleared his throat. His voice was not clear and not fit for singing, he knew that. There was one more song he remembered, from his own childhood. It was the only song that contained some happiness. First soft, but then more convident, he sang the words.

_The river is flowing_

_Flowing and growing_

_The river is flowing, back to the sea..._

_Mara, oh, please carry me. I am your child, I'll always be._

_Mara, oh, please carry me._

_I am your child... _

Thesper repeated the song a few times, until he was certain the boy was asleep. Then he stood up from the bed and went back through the window. As he crawled back on the roof, he hoped the boy would never ask such thing again...

* * *

It was a very short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer and less happy.


	8. Vampire

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 8

It had happened during the night. Thesper had heard a woman scream. First he thought it was Lucia, but when he had entered the bedroom, she was alright. Several people woke and came out their rooms to see what was going on. While Arrius and Lucia tried to calm them down, Thesper went looking around. He followed a strange scent. It seemed familiar, but he could not place it. He arrived at a room with the door open.

What he found, struck him. He stared at the lifeless body. A woman indeed, surprised in her sleep. But the way she was killed... The young vampire could barely stand it. She was slaughtered, her flesh ripped apart... Thesper forced himself to take a closer look. He circled around the body, avoiding the puddles of blood on the floor. Gently he turned her head, the only part of her body that was still intact... His breath stopped when he saw the two little wounds in her neck. Quickly he stood up, trying to sense the other. But whoever had done this, was already gone.

Thesper heard the footsteps of the customers, heading into his direction. He crawled on the wardrobe to hide. A few moments later, they entered, including Arrius.

"By the Nine..." Arrius whispered when he saw the body. A woman gave a yell and fainted.

"Go get some guards," Arrius ordered and one of the men left. Ten minutes later he returned, followed by three guards.

"Everyone out!" one of them yelled, clearing the room. Thesper jumped quickly through the open window, the same way the killer had done. He made his way down, to the bar, where he found Arrius.

"Where is Lucia?" he asked, hiding his teeth.

"With Marcus," Arrius replied. "What happened?" he then asked, whispering.

"Vampire..." Thesper answered.

Arrius stared at him, not saying a word. There was something strange in his eyes...

"Not me!" Thesper hissed when he recognised Arrius' look.

"I'm not saying you did it..." Arrius said.

"But you were thinking it!" Thesper hissed insulted.

"I'm sorry... But you must admit..."

Thesper pulled him away from the group.

"Fifteen years!" he said, a little louder than before. "I haven't killed anyone like this since Marcus was born! I hunt once a month, on criminals and beggars... I only drink when necessary!"

He took a flask out of his pocket and showed it to Arrius.

"Fifteen years!" he repeated.

"Alright, alright!" Arrius said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm sorry."

"Never do that again," Thesper said.

"What should we do about this vampire?" Arrius then asked.

"He will not return immediately. But he _will_ return. Advice the guests to close windows and to lock their doors. You do the same," Thesper answered. "I'll find another place to hide from the sun."

With this they ended the conversation and Arrius went to find Lucia and Marcus.

* * *

After five days, the vampire returned. Thesper had sat on the roof for days, guarding the house. He noticed the same scent as before and looked around in the darkness. But soon, the silence was broken by another scream.

"No, no..." Thesper whispered as he climed down to Marcus' window. Marcus, who had awakened, let him in.

"He's close..." the young boy said when he entered.

"How do you know that?" Thesper asked surprised. "Did you see him?"

"No," Marcus answered. "But you trained me well."

Thesper smiled for a moment, before he went looking for the victim. He found him two rooms further. The vampire had escaped again, through a broken window. His victim was in the same condition as the previous one.

It did not take long before Arrius came too.

"I failed..." Thesper said when his friend stood next to him.

"We did everything we could..." Arrius answered and layed his hand on Thesper's shoulder.

"The customers will leave..." Thesper said.

"I don't blame them," Arrius replied, "It's too dangerous."

"We need to get Marcus safe..."

Arrius nodded softly.

"I don't want to go..." Marcus said, suddenly standing next to them. Both men jumped when they heard him.

"How long are you standing there?" Thesper asked, staring at the boy.

"A minute or so..." the boy answered.

"Why didn't I hear you?"

"Like I said, you trained me well."

"Too well, it seems..." Thesper mumbled.

"Tomorrow, you are going to your uncle," Arrius said.

"I don't want to..." Marcus moaned.

"Listen to your father, boy," Thesper said. "This is important." Marcus nodded.

Then Thesper looked at the stairs.

"I'm going. The guards are coming," he said and jumped through the window.

Marcus mumbled something.

"What is it?" Arrius asked.

"He's still better than me..." the boy answered with a frown.


	9. Lost

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 9

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Lucia asked as she looked at Thesper, who was sitting on the bed. He nodded.

"Go to sleep now, both of you," he said.

Arrius mumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. Lucia smiled and also closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Thesper smiled.

Marcus was safe with his uncle and Thesper would protect Lucia and Arrius. Nothing could go wrong... The last customer had left a few days ago. Thesper could not help it to feel responsable. But this time, the vampire would not get away. Concentrating on both the door and the window, he waited. Several hours went by, until he noticed the familiar scent. He listened carefully, not wanting to fail. The price was too high.

Suddenly, the door broke because of a hard blow. Thesper jumped up. Lucia and Arrius were awake immediately. Before Thesper could react, a hand grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the wall. A tall shadow entered and looked at him. It took a while before Thesper recognised him. But when he did, a shiver went through his spine. He froze instantly when the vampire spoke.

"Hello, kid..."

"You..." Thesper whispered with trembling voice.

"You surprised me, son... I thought you had died because of your wounds... But then I found out you got some help."

His Father's voice grew stronger.

"Living with mortals!" he yelled. "I should have killed you a long time ago!"

Thesper stood up slowly, keeping eye contact. As long as his Father looked at him, Lucia and Arrius were safe.

"I will kill you..." Thesper hissed. His Father laughed.

"You? You're maybe capable of killing a mortal, kid... But me? Don't even try!"

Thesper jumped at him, but his attack was easily blocked. He did not even get the chance to hit him. His Father reacted immediately and grabbed him again by his throat, lifting him in the air. Thesper struggled to get free. While he was trying to breath, Arrius came out of the bed.

"Let him go!" he yelled and ran at the old vampire. In a second he was pushed away and landed against the wall. Lucia screamed and ran to him.

"Is this your new family?" the vampire laughed, still holding Thesper with one hand.

"They are even weaker than you are!"

Thesper felt light in his head and his surroundings grew darker. His Father came closer and whispered in his ear.

"You will live, son. But when you wake up, you will wish you didn't... Maybe your friend will be a better son to me..."

Thesper fought against the darkness that was surrounding him.

"I'll start with the woman," his Father continued. "And don't forget the boy..."

Thesper could hear Lucia cry, but he could no longer react. His Father released him and he blacked out.

* * *

How much time had passed, he did not know. But finally he could open his eyes again. What he saw, was worse than any nightmare he had ever had.

Lucia and Arrius were on the floor, lifeless. They were still breathing, but barely. Thesper crawled towards them.

"Lucia..." he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Arrius..."

Arrius did not respond. He was unconsious and would remain that way for three days... Lucia did, moving her hand a little. Thesper took it and looked at her when she opened her eyes.

"Marcus," she whispered, almost too soft to hear. "He is going... to Marcus..."

"Do not talk, my dear..." Thesper answered, the tears now running over his face. Lucia did not listen.

"Go... help him..."

Thesper nodded and gently pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I will..." he said and slowly stood up, letting her go. He crawled through the window, making his way down.

"Farewell..." he said as he ran, whiping the tears away.

Finally he reached the house. Breathing heavily, he climed to the roof, looking for an open window. He was not thinking clear and it was hard to focus. The pain he felt made him dizzy. Then he found what he was looking for and climed to it. But before he was there, a shadow passed him. It happened quickly and it took some time before Thesper realised it was his Father. Defeated, Thesper let go and fell down. He did not want to look inside. He was too late... His Father had left... Thesper burried his head in his hands. His family... His boy... Dead.

He lifted his head to the sky and roared.

"I will find you!" he yelled to the stars.

"And when I do, I WILL KILL YOU!"


	10. Yokuda

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 10

Yokuda. A continent far away from Tamriel. His journey had brought him here. His hunt for his Father had led him through whole Tamriel, and now he had even left it.

Thesper looked at the small town. They were still building a lot, since it was just established a few months ago. There were several rumours on the streets about the first settlers, but Thesper knew that many things about such legends were not real.

He crawled over the roofs, looking for any sign of his Father. He was around here somewhere, probably hiding and making plans to escape again. But he would not escape. Thesper would find him and kill him to revenge his family. Thesper had trained for several years for this moment. His Father would not get away!

He stopped for a moment to listen. Was it imagination or had he really heard something? He smelled the air, but did not notice anything unusual. Suddenly, someone hit him on the head and he blacked out.

* * *

Thesper moaned as he woke up. His head hurt and he felt sick. Slowly he got his vision back. Things were a bit blurry, but at least he would find out what had happened. The first thing he noticed were the bars.

"Not again..." he whispered. "Not a cage..."

The next thing he saw was a man, looking at him from the outside. Thesper could not see him very well, but he saw that the man was still young.

"Who are you?" Thesper asked. The man did not answer. Thesper tried to pick up his scent, but felt too sick to concentrate.

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you some belladona," the man answered.

Thesper's eyes widened.

"What? But that's..."

"Poisonous? I know," the man said. "But if you know the right dose, it is not deadly. It will only make you sleepy. And a bit dizzy perhaps. Since you're awake, I used enough."

"Why didn't I hear you come?" Thesper asked, rubbing his head. Again, the man did not answer.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Thesper said.

"I have nothing to say."

"Too bad, I just started to like you," Thesper answered with a sour face. "Come on, mortal. Let me out of this thing. I did nothing to you."

When he said this, the man turned red and yelled at him.

"Nothing?" he yelled. "Nothing? You killed my parents!"

Thesper stared at him with a frown.

"Are you certain about that? I did not kill anyone in twenty years..."

He screamed as a sudden shock went through his body. The man looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"Don't do that!" Thesper yelled angry. Another shock followed and he screamed again. The man walked away from the cage and Thesper followed him with his eyes. There was something strange with the way he moved. His footsteps were very soft and even Thesper could not hear them.

"Who are you?" he asked again. The man came back to him, holding a bottle in his hand.

"Drink this," he said. Thesper shook his head.

"No way..." he answered and received another shock.

Thesper grunted and reached for the bottle. He drank it. Now he felt even worse...

"What did you gave me?" he asked.

"Don't talk," the man said. Another shock.

"Stop!" Thesper screamed. He tried to concentrate, tried to block his mind... But he was too sick, too dizzy... Another shock went through his body.

"DON'T TALK!" the man yelled. Thesper screamed with every shock that followed, but he stopped asking questions. What had he done that made this man so angry? This was a mistake, he hadn't killed anyone... His mind drifted away for a moment, until it was brought back by another shock. Over and over again...


	11. Memory

**Note:** the first two reviews from chapter 11 or not from _this_ chapter 11. They are from a previous chapter that I deleted.

**I will call you Son**

Chapter 11

The young vampire woke from his nightmare. Unfamiliar faces had haunted him during the day. He opened his eyes and looked around. At first, things were blurry, then they became sharp enough to see. His head became more clear and he smelled the air. Someone was nearby... But he could not recognise the scent.

A man came in. The vampire looked at him as he aproached. The man was slender, not too big and had dark hair. As he came closer, the man grabbed a bottle from a shelf.

"Drink," he said when he reached the cage.

"Why am I here?" Thesper asked. The man sighed.

"I told you already, I'm not going to answer any questions."

The mortal looked tired, even exhausted. He gave Thesper the bottle and waited, his hands on his back.

"Who are you?" Thesper asked, ignoring the look the man gave him. The mortal frowned, as if he had seen something strange.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking around the cage. Thesper followed him with his eyes.

"Who am I?" he then asked. The man stopped immediately and stared at him.

"Are you trying to trick me?"

Thesper shook his head. The man came closer to the cage, still holding his hands on his back.

"You really don't know who you are?" Thesper shook his head again. The man's eyes softened, turning in something that looked like curiosity. He reached for the bottle and Thesper gave it back to him.

"I'm hungry," the vampire said. The man nodded.

"I know."

"Will you feed me?"

"Maybe..."

"When will you feed me?"

"Soon..."

Since the man did not give any useful information, Thesper stopped asking questions. The mortal was still looking at him, which gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Shall I tell you your name?" the man asked.

"Yes, please..." Thesper said. He tried to get up, but the ceiling of his cage was too low.

"Thesper."

Thesper's eyes widened. He started to smile, repeating his name several times. The man raised an eyebrow, surprised by the unexpected behavior.

"Feed me," Thesper moaned, holding his head in a strange way, as if he was a child.

"Only if you behave."

"I will, I will!" Thesper answered. "Please!"

"Maybe later..." the man said and walked away.

"Wait!" Thesper yelled, just before the man had left the room. The man turned around.

"Who are you?" Thesper asked again. "What shall I call you?"

"My name is Marcus. But you will call me Master," the man answered and went on.


	12. Epilogue

**I will call you Son**

Epilogue

_I scream inside my head, as Marcus leaves me. I scream, for I know he will come back. And when he does, the games will continue._

_I hate my master, but I love him too. He is all I have. He is my past, my present and my future. Without him, I am nothing. I am an empty piece of paper, yet to be written._

_I am dead, and still... alive. My body does not respond at my will. It only acts on command. One day, I will forget the sound of my own voice. I know it, I haven't spoken in months. My body is broken, ripped apart and I am starving._

_There are no words to describe how I feel..._

_In my dreams, I find no peace. She hunts my every night. Me, her prey. Her green eyes are still there when I wake up._

_My mind is slipping away. Tomorrow, I will be no more. When my master returns, he will not find me. A beast, a monster, is all I am. Locked in a cage for the rest of my days._

_I am Thesper. And nothing more._

* * *

**Notes:**

Here it ends. Do not ask for more. I know there are things unsolved. As I explained in the first chapter, Thesper is a roleplay character. If I could, I would tell you what happens next.

The Tides of War-roleplay is being rewritten as a document by the Scholar Caranius. As soon as this document is finished and published, I will be glad to show it to you. More about this story will be continued in this. This could take a while, though.

This is a background-story. So I tell you: Thesper will not die. Many things will happen. He will escape. The rest is up to you, use your imagination.

Bosmer/ Laria


End file.
